deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bubsy the Bobcat
Bubsy the Bobcat is a character from the same title video game series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Beck vs Bubsy * Big the Cat VS Bubsy the Bobcat (Completed) * Cool Cat vs Bubsy * Bubsy the Bobcat Vs. Crash Bandicoot * Dan Hibiki vs. Bubsy the Bobcat (Completed) * Forgotten Platformer Mascot Battle Royal * Bubsy VS Garfield * Bubsy vs. Gex (completed) * Bubsy the Bocat vs. The Kid (IWBTG) (Completed) * Lester the Unlikely VS Bubsy the Bobcat (Completed) * Mario vs Bubsy (Completed) * Bubsy the Bobcat vs Ninjabread Man * Sans vs Bubsy (Abandoned) * Bubsy the Bobcat vs Sash Lilac (Completed) * Sonic (Sonic Boom) vs Bubsy (Abandoned) * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Bubsy the Bobcat (By Pikart767) * Bubsy vs Blinx (Completed) * Ninja vs Bubsy (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 6 * Draws: 0 Potential Opponents * Anubis (Anubis II) * Awesome Possum (...) * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Conker (...) * Daxter (Jak and Daxter) * Deadpool (Marvel) * Duck Hunt Duo (Duck Hunt) * Felix the Cat (...) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Meowth (Pokémon) * Mr. Freeze (Batman and Robin) * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Mickey and Friends) * Papyrus (Undertale) * Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Stimpy (Ren and Stimpy) History Death Battle Info Background *Alias: Bubster *Species: Bobcat *Height: 3'6" *Weight: 80 lbs *Has a pet armadillo named Arnold Physicality *Strength **Can make large enemies fall apart with enough successful/consecutive hits **Can jump rather high and jump on enemies' heads to take them out **Able to stun a charging Woolly Mammoth with his jump attacks **Can form a large dust cloud around him, allowing him to bounce off other enemies **Can bust large stones and damage the metal exterior of spaceships with his "Pounce" attack **Is able to destroy enemies with thick robotic hides by repeatedly dive-bombing them *Speed **Is estimated to be 25.5 miles per hour **Is very quick, agile, and acrobatic **Can dodge bullets from turrets from multiple directions at once **Can dodge lasers being shot out by futuristic space pigs **Can dodge energy beams from the Woolie's UFO's *Durability **Has sometimes demonstrated Toon Force **Was flung and fell a great distance and height, surviving that **Got crushed/stomped by his niece after she became a giant **Survived the Virgil Reality Helmet exploding on his head **Survived being electrocuted and getting hit with a lightning bolt **Often died by one hit in the games **Often survives long falls but got his body springed like an accordion **Can breath on other planets/in space without a space suit *Intelligence **Once erected a fully functional rocket from all the parts he found in seconds **Will take advantage if his opponent is stupid **Isn't afraid to try to trick people to lower their guard **Is aware that he's a video game character and of the player **Took over the instruction manual, unhappy with how it was presented **Also aware of the game designers, often praising them for their work on designing levels for his games Abilities *Gliding **Can somehow glide despite being a bobcat ***A possible reason can be explained from here: https://www.wired.com/story/how-can-a-cat-survive-a-high-rise-fall-physics/ **Can avoid death from falling **Can ascend if there's wind blowing from beneath himself **Can be used to dive-bomb enemies from above *Pounce **Allows Bubsy to jump into the air and "pounce" himself forward on foes **Is strong enough to bust large cracked boulders into pieces with ease **Can be used to damage flying saucer ships and make them break down **Can be used to jump over/bypass enemies and defeat them if landed on their head *Claws **Bubsy can use his retractable claws to latch onto and climb/stick certain walls **Can likely be used to slash enemies Arsenal *Shadow T-Shirt **Makes Bubsy temporarily invisible, allowing him to sneak undefected *Invincibility T-Shirt **Bubsy becomes invincible, however; he can still be killed by falling in water of falling onto spikes *Force Field T-Shirt (Woolies Strike Back) **Gives Bubsy a blue force field around that allows him to take an extra hit *Nerf Ballzooka **Based off a real life toy of the same (Product Placement) *Smart Bomb **Obliterates all enemies on the screen into marbles in a white flash *Portable Hole **Used for when Bubsy is in different time periods and allows him to escape back into the present *Diving Suit **Allows Bubsy to survive underwater *Flying Machines **Has two variations: A spaceship and an airplane **Has a Nerf Ballzooka mounted on them *Air Bubble **Unlike Diving Suit, Bubsy's speed doesn't suffer and he can move around at full speed *TV Remote **Used to mess around with the TV settings when idle in Bubsy 3D, serves no useful purpose in combat *Atoms **Can be thrown in order to blow up enemies and walls *Lightning Shield **Hovers around Bubsy and kills anything that touches him *Scuba Gear (Bubsy 3D) **Allows Bubsy to swim underwater *Jetpack (Woolies Strike Back) **Is used to fly around at great speeds and escaping as seen in the ending *Virgil Reality Helmet (Bubsy TV Pilot) **A modified virtual reality helmet that can bring the user's imagination to life *Exploding Corn Dog (Bubsy TV Pilot) **An old stale corn dog with a lit fuse at the end of it; Bubsy can trick people into eating it, making them explode Feats *Defeated the Woolies few times *Managed to get his "Golden Fleece" back from the Woolies *Traveled through time to retrieve inventions and famous events and defeated Oinker P. Hamm who stolen them *Ventured through fairy tales to rescue Mother Goose himself *Collected all parts of a rocket and escaped from the Woolies *Saved both his niece and nephew as well as the "Virgil Reality Helmet" from Allie Cassandra and her minions Sid & Buzz *Got a pilot for his own cartoon *Is the subject of one of the best Jontron videos Weaknesses *While not a complete idiot, doesn't often think things through *Incredibly weak with sharp/pointy things *His speed tends to hurt him more than help as he can't control it *Can't swim without Air Bubble, Scuba Gear or Diving Suit *Most power-ups/weapons are temporarily and limited Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Reality Warpers Category:Size Changers Category:Time Travelers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Cats